My Best Friend is an immortal
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: Jasper is Bella's best friend. But what happens whan she falls for him? 4 months and she must change. She must go to a vampire school. Her friend betrays her.


**Editors Note: This story was just a quick IM conversation I had with a friend. The begining is where Jasper is attacked by a vampire and does'nt come to school for 3 days. Then Bella goes to talk to him and overhears someone talking to him about how he must attend Blacken Heart Academy for Vampires. read and review please.**

**xxoo,  
Bella**

The next morning I woke up later than usual. I stumbled downstairs, still half-asleep. I moved to the refrigerator to get a snack and found two notes on it. One was from my parents, reading: Dear Bella, Going on a three month trip to Africa - money in the drawer for food. If you need anything, ask the Hale's. Love you! Mom and dad Figures. They also do that sort of crap. Random three month trips. The other note, written in beautiful calligraphy read: Miss Swan, You have an appointment with Miss Crula today at eleven am. Be exactly on time and be honest. Good luck, Edward Underneath was an address. I glanced at the clock - ten am. "Snap!" I shrieked.

I ran upstairs, trying to pull together a sophisticated outfit while brushing my teeth and putting on makeup. I settled on an outfit I always got compliments on - a tight, black long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, boots and accessories. A gold ring, a necklace and my good luck bracelet Jasper gave me. Black, with painted flowers and bamboo. I straightened my hair and was out the door by ten forty five. Of course, my car was still at the school, and my parents car was obviously gone. I glanced at the address, and started sprinting. Exactly fifteen minutes later, I stood in front of a gate, breathing heavily. I walked over to a intercom and pressed the button. "Um, hello?" It was quiet, then crackled to life.

"Miss Swan, I presume?" "Y-yeah." It fell silent, and the gates creaked open, allowing me into the large courtyard. I walked through, gazing up at the towering brick school. It loomed over me ominously. I stood there, not sure where to go or what to do. A tall, gorgeous girl sauntered up to me. My eyes widened. She had long, glossy ivory hair that reached her ankles, piercing electric blue eyes and porcelein skin with a beautiful face to match. She flicked her eyes over me. "Bella Swan?" I jutted out my chin, "Yeah."

She grinned. "You need to come with me." I followed her through the large halls. She eventually asked, "You are...human?" "Of course." I replied, slightly miffed. Her grin widened. "So why are you applying for a vampire school?" I stared at her. "I thought...it was a nickname?" She laughed loudly. "A nickname, Oh dear Lord, no. This is a school for real vampires. Blood and all." I gulped. She opened a door and gestured for me to go in. I did. It was a cool room, and dark, too. At the back, past all the bookshelves, was a desk underneath a window. A pretty girl sat there. She looked up and smiled at me. She then stood, and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Miss Crula. You must be Bella. Please, sit down." I shoook her hand and sat down, squirming slightly.

It was odd here. She smiled pleasantly at me and began speaking in a light, carefree tone. "Your name, if you please?" "Bella." She did a slight roll of her eyes. "Your full name, please." "Oh," I muttered. "Isabella Marie Swan." Something flickered in her eyes. "Marie? You're sure? Not Maria?" "Of course I'm sure, it's my middle name." I couldn't read the look in her face. She pressed on. "How old are you?" "17." She paused, squinting at me. "You're human?" It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yes." "Why do you want to come here?"

She sounded genuinely curious, so I answered honestly. "Jasper, my best friend, started acting strangely. I got worried, and I found out he was going to Blacken Heart, and a man named Edward told me about this school." I fingered my bracelet, waiting for her reaction nervously. A small, cruel smile appeared, and she folded her hands on her lap. "One last question. Vampires are born in people, but humans can also become a vampire. If I gave you four months, would you change?" I knew what she was asking, but I could hardly believe it.

I still wasn't sure of all this vampire crap everyone was talking about, but evidently Jasper was one. I answered with complete certainty. "Yes," I firmly replied. "Yes." She laughed. "Welcome to Crula's institution." A few hours later I was standing in my new room. It was very large, with soft carpeting, a TV, minifridge, computer and stereo. Three beds also were on the walls. I dumped the bag of clothes I packed on the unused bed. I sat down and sighed. Tomorrow, Wednesday, I would be starting. Classes were getting out now, and I was to put on my uniform and join everyone for dinner. Evidently something would be made for me. Not blood. Gah! It's so creepy! Vampires?!

I just couldn't believe it. Nevertheless, I changed into my uniform - a white, collared button up with a blue tie, a blue pleated (Short) skirt and blue knee highs with black shoes. It fit me pretty well, I must say. I was just tying my hair up in a ponytail when two girls barged in, laughing hysterically. They stopped and stared. "Oh," one finally said. She shifted her weight. "You're the new roomie?" "Yup," I smiled nervously. The other girl slid forward and shook my hand. "Hi. I'm Jessica." She had caramel colored hair, and light brown eyes. She was, of course, gorgeous. The first girl waved. "I am Leah. Pleasure." She was striking, with high cheekbones, blond hair cut in a bob and green blue eyes.

They sat down on my bed. They waved me over and I quickly joined them. they looked excited. "So, you're human?" Leah's voice was tinged with horror and excitement. "Yup," I popped my lips. They both giggled and Jessica poked my side and whispered, "So why are you here?" I flushed - now that I was here, it seemed like such a stupid reason. I tried a subtle change of subject. "Oh, you know. Um, do you we have classes with Blacken Heart?" Jessica and Leah gasped and Jessica squealed, "A secret lover!" I turned even brighter red. "No! He's just my friend!" They burst out laughing.

"Oh, you followed him? And he's just a friend?" I waved my hands around frantically. "Yes! He's just my best friend!" Jessica was still giggling, but Leah looked serious. She nudged me. "No, we have one or two classes with them, but that's it." My face fell and she quickly added, "Wait - we're having a pre-Halloween dance. He'll be there. On Friday!" "pre-Halloween?" Jessica grinned, showing off her bright fangs. "Oh, we take Halloween very seriously." Three hours later I sat on my bed, listening to Jessica and Leah plan excitedly for the dance. We had just gotten back from dinner, and for people who drink blood they make a mean steak.

I felt my bed sink down and Leah sit down on it, though I couldn't see in the dark I was positive she could. I heard her whisper, "Hey, Bella. Don't worry about your costume for the dance - I have something perfect!" I was falling asleep fast, so I mumbled, "Yeah, yeah." I could see her fangs glitter when she smiled and got off my bed. I fell fast asleep in minutes. Thursday - Gym class I tugged my uniform shorts, trying to extend their length. I'd been surrounded by beautiful girls today and it was taking a real blow to my self - esteem. I'd been the target of everyone's looks, sniffs and the occasional hug. I was human in a vamp school, and I hate to admit it, but I was popular. Evidently it's cool to be friends with a human.

So when I walked out of the locker room, it was odd to be greeted by everyone...and see a bunch of hot vampire guys. My new vampire friend, Breanne, saw me looking . I had told her about Jasper, because I had felt like I could trust her. She leaned into me. "What's his last name?" "Hale," I said immediately. She gave me a "You're stupid" look. "His vampire name, Bella." I thought back. Wasn't it..."Nightfall?" She examined the names on the back of their shirts. She smiled happily. "You're in luck. He's right over there." I followed her gaze and stifled a gasp. It was him. I started to run over, but Breanne held me back with her cool, hard hand.

"No, don't! Surprise him at the dance! You shouldn't now." I stopped trying to pull away and deflated mentally. She had a point. The gym teacher split us in groups and sent us off to play dodge ball. Let me say this: Don't play dodge ball with a bunch of vampires - You WILL be the target. Friday afternoon I sat in front of the vanity in my room, watching Leah go through her closet, looking for the costume. She gave a shout of joy and pulled out a silver, just above the knee length dress. It shimmered blue in the light, and was strapless. Leah shoved me in the bathroom with orders to put it on. I did, and smiled when I came out. She wouldn't let me see as she did my makeup and hair.

She twisted my hair, and I could feel it bounce down on my back. Leah took a brush with glitter and set to work on my makeup. She brushed my hair through after that, gave me a once over, and set to work on my eyes. Finally, thirty minutes later, she declared me done. I looked in the mirror and gasped. Leah had wrapped blue ribbon around me in a way that looked as though I was tall and willowy. Blue flats made my feet look narrow and small. My normal, brown hair had silver highlights, and cascaded on my shoulders. Plus, my eyes looked large, dark and mysterious, with sparkly eye shadow, and my cheekbones were high and angular. Leah came up behind me, already dressed as a demon slayer.

She squeezed my shoulders. "You're a water nymph. They're pretty snotty, but you're popular enough to pull it off without gossip." And with that, we were off. The ballroom(Yeah, a ballroom!) was decked out so it looked like a teen club. Music pounded loudly and the pulsing lights reacted oddly against everyone's porcelain skin. It was amazing, but I was distraught because it was somewhat of a masquerade - everyone looked different, beautiful and exotic. Plus, most of the guys were wearing masks PLUS they dyed their hair. I groaned loudly and Breanne patted my arm sympathetically. "It's alright. We will find him, I promise." Her brown eyes were warm, so I nodded and allowed her to lead me in.

we joined the group in front of the DJ and began dancing while searching every guys face. 20 minutes later, I was out of breath and moved out to the balcony for some fresh air. A slow song started up, and I had to hold back tears. It was the song Jasper sang when I was upset. I looked up at the sky and sighed. We still had another hour and a half before the dance ended, but it felt hopeless. A tear slipped out and I didn't bother to wipe it away. "My, a human at a vampire party, and crying too!" A musical voice exclaimed. I wiped it away quickly, embarrassed. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw the person stand next to me. It was a boy, with electric blue hair and blue eyes. He wore the garb of what I'm guessing was elfish clothing. His voice was mild. "Do you want to talk about it?" I looked down.

"Oh, I can't find a good friend of mine, that's all." "Anything I can do?" I smiled - he was friendly. "No, it's alright." I studied his hair curiously, distracted. "Hey, is your hair color natural?" He just laughed and held out his hand. "Hm, that's a good question. Now, may I have this dance, milady?" I giggled and took his hand. "But of course." He guided me out onto the floor, and we swayed slowly. I was still distracted by the bright blue of his hair and his eyes. "No, seriously. That can't be natural. And your eyes?" He laughed. "Okay, okay. It's natural. Usually vampires features are a little, ah, extreme. You know, when they're full vampires. Like me. Most here won't be full vampires until they're a bit older." We talked until the song ended. He didn't let go of my hand. "What's your name?" I smiled. "Bella. Yours?" We were walking now, and I was hyper aware of the fact he was still holding my hand. "Dameon. Hey, you want to go over there with me?" He waved his free hand at a group of boys.

I shrugged - why not? "Sure. Let's go." Dameon squeezed my hand, and we walked over. we were greeted by large hoots and shouts. A blond haired boy yelled, "Dameon's got himself a human girl!" Dameon smacked him on the back of his head. "Shut up, Kyle! this is Bella." I forced a smile while Kyle gwuaffed loudly and obnoxiously. I guess some vamps are immature. Dameon just rolled his eyes, and guided me over to the other boys. "Relax, Bella. Hey, guys! Get over here!" he shouted. I flushed visibly. The guys all stared at me, making me turn crimson. Dameon nudged me forward. "Guys, this is bella. She's new here. Bella, this is Zach," a boy with fiery red hair and a dragon outfit waved. "Jake." Another blond boy with purple highlights waved. "And Jazz." "Jasper," the boy reminded, slightly irritated. I stared at him. He was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, so he wore a half mask, and a long black cape. His bright, gold eyes were visible, and he had even darker hair.

I felt very small, like a kid - it was him. "J-Jasper?" Yes, it' ridiculous. I had seen him yesterday, true, but I had thought I was losing him for good. Cut me a little slack! He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's a weird name. But I like it." He obviously didn't recognize me, and it was obvious all the guys thought he was always in a bad mood, which he isn't. "Jasper, it's ME." He squinted at me. He suddenly looked suspicious. "Wait - what's your name again?" "Isabella," Dameon answered. Normally, him answering for me would have drove me nuts, but right now I couldn't care less because Jasper was staring at me with what I could only think was joy.

He swept me into a big hug, surprising everyone. He lifted my feet and spun me around. The guys looked shocked. Jasper set me back down. I was happy to see he was grinning broadly. "Bella, what are you doing here," he exclaimed. I bounced on the balls of my feet nervously. How to explain... "You - um, ah..." I didn't know how to say I'd been eavesdropping. "You listened in, didn't you," he accused. I could see he was holding back a smile. "Yeah, "I said sheepishly. I wasn't feeling guilty, though. I was here, and I had found Jasper. "Bella! Bella!" I turned around unwillingly. It was Breanne. She grabbed my hand and stared at Jasper. She batted her eyelashes. "So, this is the infamous Jasper," she purred. I could hardly believe it - she was flirting with Jasper! i felt a twinge of something, but I ignored it. Jasper smiled at Breanne. "Hey, I'm jasper. You are...?" "Breanne, but you can call me Brie," she cooed. I practically gagged - this was so nasty.

I touched Dameon's arm and murmured, "I'll be outside." "What's - " I didn't let him finish, quickly ducking through the sea of people, ah sorry, vampires. I squeezed past couples making out and finally got to the balcony. I caught sight of a sturdy looking vine hanging form the rail. I walked over and peeked down. There was a roof! Yes! I ducked under the rail and grabbed hold of the vine. I leaned back and the vine snapped. Of course it did, of course. I let out a yelp and reached for the ledge - no such luck. I missed and I should have splatted, but no. I was jerked to a stop. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper holding my hand securely, smiling his half smile, half smirk.

He dropped down, catching his free hand on the ledge and lowered me down onto the roof. He then lithely jumped down to join me. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, so I sat down, smoothing out my dress. Why the heck was I so pissed? Jasper sat next to me and almost unconsciously tucked my hair behind my ear. I peered at him - he wasn't smiling. I stared out over the grounds. the garden was filled with couples dancing and swaying. Hanging lights illuminated their beautiful faces. I felt a twinge of jealousy - I could never look like that. "What are you thinking about?" jasper's tone was flat, but with an edge of worry. I looked away, embarrassed by how childishly I had acted.

He was my best friend - I should be glad he saw a girl he likes. "Nothing," I muttered. I stared out at the fountain in the middle of the garden. He sighed, exasperated. "could you please pay attention?!" I jerked back, stung. Jasper never raised his voice at me. He sighed again, touched my arm. "Hey, you gonna explain why and how you're here, or what?" I ran through the shortened version. He just stared blankly at me. "Wait - what did you promise Miss Crula," he said slowly, panic working its way into his voice. I thought back. "That after three months I would be changed into a vampire." Jasper jumped to his feet. "No," he spat. "Absolutely not!" I stood and glared up at him. Anger was biting at me. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm doing this so I won't lose you! I'm here for you!" His eyes were cold.

He spoke slowly and clearly. "Bella, go home. I don't want you here." He swung himself back up onto the balcony and disappeared, leaving me alone with burning eyes. Why was this happening? I slumped down and silently cried. I had even told my old school that I was on a family trip in Africa! And now, the only reason I had come, was alienating me. Jasper, who was so sweet and witty, didn't want me around. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool, brick wall. I lapsed into a light sleep. I was shaken wake gently. I cracked my eyes open - they were sticky and dry from crying. I blinked a few times, and Dameon came into focus. I yawned. "Oh hey Dameon." The last word ended in a yawn. He scooped me up bridal style and jumped. I couldn't tell where we were going, but he was moving very fast.

I rested my head against him. His hard stomach contracted as he ran with me. He slowed, and I realized we were at my room. He silently set me down, holding onto my elbow to steady me. "What time is it?" My voice sounded detached. He made a face. "Two a.m." I looked down. My conversation with Jasper came back to me and tears welled up. "Hey," Dameon's eyes were concerned. I swayed, and he held me against him. I sleepily smiled up at him. "I'm good. I'm fine!" I moved to open the door, but found myself trapped against Dameon. "D-Dameon?" He rested his chin on top of my head. "I heard what happened," he murmured. "I'm sorry. but it's just because - " I interrupted him. "No. Don't explain for Jasper. I'm not leaving, no matter what he says." I hugged Dameon tightly, taking in his scent.

It was sweet, better than any perfume or cologne. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek quickly, then looked away, embarrassed. I glanced back at him. He was grinning. "So, you free for lunch tomorrow?" I snapped my fingers. "that's right, it's Saturday! Well," I hesitated. I guess I wouldn't be having lunch with Jasper, so it should be alright. "sure." He buried me in a large bear hug, then released me. he took a step back, grinning broadly. "Great! I'll pick you up here tomorrow at noon."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or any of the characters. Stephaniemeyer does. Sorry**


End file.
